


Crazy in Love

by ALCzysz17



Series: Jonsa Kink Week Entries [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Actually Incest, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, But only in flashback, Crazy In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Jon Snow is Jon Stark, Sansa disguised as Alayne Stone, Slightly dubious consent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warning: Underage sex, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALCzysz17/pseuds/ALCzysz17
Summary: I look and stare so deep in your eyesI touch on you more and more every timeWhen you leave I'm beggin' you not to goCall your name two, three times in a rowSuch a funny thing for me to try to explainHow I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blameYeah, cause I know I don't understandJust how your love can do what no on else canSansa spent a long time looking for him, she wouldn't let him get away. There were too many feelings, too much between them and even though it was wrong, damned if it didn't feel right.Crazy in Love by Beyoncé**Anonymous Sex Kink*Actually Incest Kink





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So...almost done with chapter 3 for 'My Cousin Sansa' and I skipped out on the last two days because I couldn't find any inspiration. So instead I decided to do two kinks in one for y'all! This one was hard at first, I wrote the first few paragraphs without a real direction for the story, but as I progressed an idea began to form and viola! 
> 
> *Excuses errors, it's four in the morning right now and I am tired.
> 
> Also I didn't put a summary in because I didn't really know what to put, but just know that 'Crazy in love' is a big inspiration. ^_~

 

 

Sansa waited outside the apartment complex, watching as a few people go in and out. It was freezing outside, but she felt none of it on her skin. She stayed there waiting, enduring the cutting wind and falling snow. Her blue eyes were glued to the entrance, watching it intensely. She had no idea how long she had stood there; the time was irrelevant to her. She’d stand there for days if she had too.

Then she saw him.

Walking down the sidewalk bundled up in a black winter coat and cap with a scarf wrapped around his neck to keep him warm. He walked briskly, fighting against the cold air to get to the apartment complex where he entered the building as quickly as possible. Sansa forced air into her lungs, subconsciously she had held her breath upon seeing him. Her heart started pounding inside her chest as she moved from her prone spot, hidden between two other buildings.

She checked both lanes of the road before running across it to the other side. Her legs were freezing, barely covered by her long red coat where the bare skin could be hit by the cold. Sansa quickly moved towards the entrance, walking up the steps carefully before entering the building. Heat blasted her upon entrance, warming her ice-cold body from numbness.

His apartment was on the third floor.

She took the stairs over the elevator, gave her time to thaw out and work through her nerves. By the time she got to the third floor her body had warmed up more and she wasn’t as nervous as she had been.

Door 308.

Sansa fixed the thick-rim glasses on her nose, checked to be sure the wig on her head was securely in place before she knocked on the door. She hoped everything was in place. Maybe she should have checked her appearance before she came up?

The door opened a crack where a lone grey eye peered through at her. She quickly dug into her coat’s pocket to produce a piece of paper. His eye took in the contents of the paper before the door shut again. She heard him work through the locks then opened the door wide to take her in. Sansa felt her heart speed up again, but this time in anticipation as she admired his appearance.

Jon Snow.

He stood before her in a long sleeve black shirt, dark jeans and black socks. His hair was loose with wild dark curls surrounding and framing his face. His grey eyes stood out more against the darkness around them and the beard covering his jaw and circling his plush lips. He was so beautiful. Sansa resisted the urge to bite her lip as she took him in.

“Come in,” Jon mumbled in his deep, gravelly voice thicken with his northern accent.

The heels of her boots clicked loudly upon the wood flooring in his apartment. She looked around to take in the sparse arrangement though it screamed him all over. A big, white dog came up to her, sniffing her hand when she hung it out for him and smiling inside as the dog licked her hand. Jon made a strangled noise behind her.

“He doesn’t normally come up to strangers, or lick them,” he comments as he comes to stand next to her, seemingly confused by his dog’s display. She gulps in fear.

“Call me Alayne Stone, animal whisperer,” Sansa said airily, deepening her voice as she had practiced, hiding her naturally light northerner voice. She thickened the accent of the south to conceal herself. She couldn’t let him know who she was just yet.

He hummed at her response as she averted her gaze away from him. “This way, Miss Stone.”

He led her through the small living room towards the back of the apartment where his bedroom was located. Here it screamed even louder of Jon Snow. His clothes were perfectly set aside, pictures of family littered the room with trinkets of places he had visited in Westeros and Essos. She gazed at the picture of him with his college friends, recognizing Samwell Tarly in the picture with him. Gods she had missed Jon.

“I don’t normally do this,” Jon started, standing by his bed as he glanced between her and the wall. “I usually like to be in a relationship with a woman before we…” he trails off uncomfortably.

Sansa smiles encouragingly, coming up to stand before him. Her heels made her stand just a little taller than him. “Relationships are nice, but sometimes ‘no strings attached’ is nicer.”

She cupped his cheek to force him to look at her, once their eyes connected she dragged him to her ‘til their lips met in a kiss. The tingle at contact thrilled her, she couldn’t help but take more, taste more. Though Jon was uncomfortable in the beginning he quickly opened up to her, kissing her almost as desperately as she was him.

Her tongue swiped across his lips, pushing pass the barrier they created to get a better taste of him. His tongue met hers where they curled around each other as their lips molded together. Sansa couldn’t get enough, she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to try. She finally had him.

The space between them evaporated as her hands ran through his hair, clinging to the curls as they kissed. His moved up and down her back, barely felt through her winter coat. Jon forced space between them, only enough so he could work the winter coat open then push it off her body. Sansa whimpered as he stepped back from her to take her in.

The burning lust in his eyes ignited fire into her veins as he looked her over. Sansa gave him a wicked grin. She wore a red bra with lace covering a third of the cup, teasing cleavage for his appraising eyes and a red lacy thong that road low on her hips. She watched as his throat bobbed in response to her scarcely clad body. Another tingle of excitement ran through her, this was finally happening.

Jon closed the distance between them quickly, devouring her lips as his hands touched the newfound skin. She shivered in his arms as his fingertips traced along her skin, following the dips and curves of her body to his hearts content. Her hands dragged at his shirt, pulling it up so she could touch his hot skin as well. Jon pulled away again, but only for a second to rid himself of his shirt to reveal his sculpted chest to her eyes.

Sansa felt a throb vibrate between her thighs as her eyes ate up the planes of his chest. She dropped to her knees, so she could trace the paths her eyes made with her tongue instead. Jon groaned at the touch, running his fingers through the hair on her head. She hoped the wig stayed firmly in place as she pressed kisses into his abs, tonguing around some of the definition they had. Her heart thump loudly inside her ears as she came closer and closer to his jeans, to his erection.

Her fingers touched the rim of his jeans, dipping between the fabric and his skin teasingly then her fingers moved to the button. Sansa couldn’t rip the jeans off his body fast enough, pulling the tough material down his legs before looking up to connect eyes with him. Smiling mischievously, she leaned forward to place a kiss on the harden head of his cock still covered by his boxers. Jon groaned louder, closing his eyes against the sight of her.

She bit her bottom lip as she pulled down his boxers, gasping when his cock sprung free to slap against her cheek. Sansa barely gave Jon time before her mouth enclosed around his cock, marveling at the feeling of his soft skin against her tongue. She swallowed as much as she could, forcing her way down his thick cock even though her gag reflex disagreed with her. She forced herself to endure as his cock slid down the back of her tongue into her throat.

Hearing Jon’s moans of pleasure kept her from giving into gagging. She swallowed him up then bobbed her head up and down his length, taking care to only lightly skim his cock with her teeth. Sansa pulled her eyes up his body to see Jon’s jaw clenched tightly shut, face scrunched as he enjoyed his pleasure. His hands started to lead her, pulling her down his cock to his pubic hairs then pushing her off ‘til only her lips encircled his head.

Her thighs were wet, her cunt begging for release as she ate his cock. He started to get louder and louder, his release coming upon him. Sansa wanted him to cum in her mouth, down her throat to coat her belly full of him. Her hands came around his body to squeeze his ass cheeks, letting a finger probe his hole then suddenly he was groaning deeply.

Cum spurted down her throat where Sansa held herself up against his body, keeping his quivering member down her throat while he worked through his release. She savored his taste as she pulled off him, tonguing the hole on his head to be sure she got all of him. Jon stumbled back from her, landing on his ass on his bed. Sansa smirked at the utterly relaxed expression on his face, his cock going limp on his thigh.

“You’re amazing,” Jon muttered breathlessly, gazing at her heatedly as she licked her lips.

“We’re only getting started,” Sansa commented huskily, pushing to stand above him she reached behind her to unclip her bra.

His eyes widen as her bra fell down her arms, revealing rosy tipped breasts to his wondering eyes. Sansa reached up to lightly skim her fingers along her breasts, brushing over top the peaks that crinkled from the air and stood at attention from her breasts. she dragged her hands down her body, swaying her hips to a silent song in her head as she started working her thong down her legs. As gracefully as she could, Sansa managed to get her boots off without looking bad.

Her eyes zeroed in on his cock slowly coming to attention again. She stood over him naked and smooth, the only hair being on her head. Jon moaned, sitting up to trace his fingers up her legs. she sucked in hair harshly when suddenly he was touching the folds of her sex, pushing a finger between the folds to dip into the heat and wetness.

“So wet,” Jon mumbled as he brushed his fingers up to her clit, pressing down upon the button to elicit a moan of her own.

“For you,” Sansa stated as she spread her legs, so he could touch her more. She trembled from his touch, but also at the fact that she was finally here doing this with him. Finally, being touched by the one man she loved most in this world.

No one could ever make her feel the way he did.

Sansa cried out when his finger pushed into her cunt, pressing against her inner walls ‘til his long finger was lodged to his third knuckle. He started working his finger in and out of her, gushing her juices out of her as he went. Sansa dropped her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Two fingers pumped into her now, curling on their way out to cause ripples of pleasure to echo underneath her skin. With her leaning over him put her breasts at level with his mouth.

The touch of his tongue swiping a nipple made her whimper, she cried out louder when he closed his mouth around the tip; suckling the bud gently within his lips. Sansa dug her nails into his shoulders as the suction grew harder and harder while three fingers now pumped into her cunt rapidly. Her peak was coming, raging towards the cliff. The firm press of his thumb against her clit forced her release and she called out his name, relishing in both releases.

Jon bit her nipple upon hearing his name, tugging on the tip before letting it go as she collapsed into his arms. Sansa pulled up to kiss him hard, plunging her tongue into his mouth. Her release flowed through her skin, dancing along her nerves as her lips moved to prolong the feeling with his.

They moved together, Jon pulling them fully onto the bed while Sansa maneuvered her body over his. Her cunt dangling over his erected penis. She allowed her lower lips to lightly graze the head of his cock, savoring the sweet kiss of their sexes, so much more intimate than anything they’ve done before.

“You want my cunt,” Sansa asked as she continued to kiss his cock with her cunt, rubbing her wetness on top of his head as she tormented him with her teasing.

“Yes,” Jon uttered deeply, grasping her hips firmly in his hands though he didn’t tug her down to him.

“Tell me,” she ordered, a demanding edge to her tone as she gazed on his lustful face. She needed to hear it, needed him to beg her for her cunt.

“I want your cunt,” Jon answered eagerly, lifting his hips to give a firmer touch between them. Sansa gasped as his head kissed her clit softly.

“How badly? Tell me how badly, Jon Snow!”

“So, fucking badly! Please, I need you!” Sansa felt her cheeks flush as her heart skipped at his words. She knew it, she knew it!

Without warning Sansa engulfed his cock within her cunt, sliding down ‘til he was fully seated inside her. Both of them sighed at the completion then she was lifting off him, bracing her hands on his chest as she moved up his length then dropping back down to immerse him in her warmth and wetness.

It was hard and fast.

Sansa bounced up and down his cock, relishing in the drag of his cock along her walls. She felt complete like a piece of her soul had finally returned home. She was whole now and with him inside her she was full as well. His hips thrusted upward as she came down, doubling the pleasure between them. Sansa gasped and moaned, tears welled in her eyes as she moved. She had waited so long for this again, waited so long to be with him again.

Jon trailed his fingers up her body, grasping her breasts and tugging on the loose strands of hair. One particular tug forced the wig on her head to lean towards the side, her auburn hair starting to peek out. Sansa opened her eyes to see his face scrunched in confusion than pleasure.

“Your hair?” he managed to ask as she road his cock. Finally, she bit her bottom lip in front of him, reached up to pull the thick-rimmed glasses off her face then ripped at the wig over her head. Bobby pins fell from her hair as she flung the brown wig towards the floor.

Still bouncing in his lap though at a slower pace, she reached up to untangle her auburn hair, shaking it out in wild waves that reached the small of her back as she gazed down at him. Jon’s mouth dropped open, moving voicelessly as his eyes moved up and down her body. A bright smile came to her lips.

“Sansa?” Jon muttered in shock, slowly shaking his head in disbelief.

“Jon,” Sansa moaned his name, rotating her hips around his cock. He unwillingly groaned.

“What the hell are you doing here? What the hell are we doing?” Jon reached up to grasp her waist, all intentions to remove her from him. She wouldn’t have it though, she slammed down on his cock, locking her thighs around his hips.

“We’re having sex,” Sansa answered cheekily, tugging at his fingers to get him to let go of her waist.

“What the hell, Sansa!” Jon called out as she managed to get him to release her waist. Moving quickly, she brought his hands to her chest, forcing him to grasp her breasts rigidly within his. “Stop it!”

“No! Don’t you remember? It was just like this that night.” Her mind travelled to the night they first had sex; first times for both of them.

“I was drunk and high,” Jon said guilty, refusing to close his hands around her breasts as she kept them pinned to her.

“That didn’t stop you from getting into my bed and kissing me, that didn’t stop you from taking my virginity.” Remembering the heat of his gaze as he pushed into her that first time, silencing her cry of pain with his mouth and soothing her tears with promises of love. Gods she loved him so.

“Fuck, it was a mistake!” Sansa dug her nails into the backs of his hands as she glared down at him.

“No, it wasn’t!” she shouted back, squirming her hips forwards and backwards to gain another groan of pleasure from his lips.

“You’re my sister!” Jon yelled back, ripping his hands from her chest.

“I’m your half-sister,” Sansa declared as she dropped down to his body, pressing a kiss to his closed mouth. “No brother looks at a sister the way you looked at me back home. You told me you loved me that night, that nothing would stop you from loving me then you left for college and never came back!”

Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered him leaving for college, telling her that he’d always love her. Yet there was always an excuse as to why he couldn’t come for holidays then she had to find out from Robb that he transferred colleges when she went to visit him once. Her brother refused to give her Jon’s new number though he was confused as to why he couldn’t. Jon had abandoned her.

Still she cherished that night so much. She had been sleeping, it was well past midnight when her door opened up and he came in. Sansa blinked over at him, mumbling his name. She had felt feelings for her half-brother that no sister should feel. The last two years since puberty hit had been hell for her, she could barely swim in the family pool if Jon was out there in his swim trunks. Sansa learned to masturbate to take off the edge, even dated Joffrey Baratheon to hide her shame that she was attracted to Jon.

She hadn’t thought he felt the same ‘til that night he came to her. He was drunk from a party he and Robb went too, his breath stinking of alcohol and the stench of weed clung to his clothes. She mumbled his name again as he sat on the edge of her bed, gazing at her. The moon had been full that night, illuminating the room in iridescent lighting. Jon touched her cheek lovingly, telling her she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on.

Sansa gasped at his words, turning to kiss the center of his palm. Jon watched her with bated breath then she was on her back and he was kissing her. He kissed far better than Joffrey ever could. They made-out for so long that her lips were terribly swollen, and her jaw ached from the constant movement. His fingers were grasping her nipples through her nightgown, plucking at the tips roughly.

He asked her if he could kiss her breasts. Sansa cried ‘yes’ then his lips were suckling her nipples, tasting the buds of her breasts. They had gotten bigger since her fifteenth birthday. Jon situated himself between her legs, pressing his bulge in between her legs. He mouthed her breasts as they humped each other through their clothes.

Jon had asked her if she loved him, she told him ‘yes’ then she asked him the same. His response made her heart swell. _“You are the only woman I could ever love, truly and utterly.”_

They didn’t have sex that night; they made love.

She wasn’t as wet as she could have been, they were both so new to it. Sansa showed him how to touch her clit as he pumped his hips into hers. Slowly, pleasure came to her through his touching and thrusting. He kept mumbling her name and no other. Telling her how tight she was, how beautiful, and how much he dreamed of having her like this.

Sansa couldn’t stop touching him, she forced his shirt off his body, so she could properly touch his skin. She knew he meant to pull out, knew that he wasn’t wearing a condom and she wasn’t on birth control, but she wanted to feel his release inside her, feel his cum drench inside her cunt.

Jon had collapsed on her after peaking, trapping his hand between their bodies where he fingered her clit ‘til she peaked around his softening cock. They cuddled ‘til falling asleep. Sansa would have thought it all a dream had she not been sore between her legs with dried cum and Jon wasn’t curled up behind her, snoring in her ear.

He could run in his shame, she thought, but he couldn’t hide from her.

It took resilience and stubbornness for her to find him. Used a good portion of her trust fund to pay a good PI to find him for her. Sansa should have known he’d use ‘Snow’ as a fake last name, he always loved the North and winters; loved snow.

“This is wrong, Sansa,” Jon stated darkly, turning his head away from her questing lips.

“I love you and you love me, how is that wrong?” she inquired desperately, she knew he still loved her, it was just guilt that kept him at bay. Guilt that ate away at him.

“Please, Sansa, get off me,” he begged weakly though he stopped trying to force her off. If he truly wanted her to stop then he could, he was much stronger than her.

“Accept it, Jon. You love fucking your little sister, you love me as a man loves a woman, accept it!” Sansa growled into his ear then added almost quietly in comparison, “Accept me.”

Suddenly Sansa was flopping onto her back, his cock disconnected from her abruptly. Fear erupted inside her as she thought that he was done, that he truly didn’t want her anymore. That he didn’t love her anymore. Tears leaked from her watery eyes.

Then he was rolling on top of her, grabbing her legs and forcing them down to her chest before letting them dangle over his shoulders. Jon’s hands intertwined with hers, forcing them back against the pillow she laid on. Finally, he pushed his cock back into her, starting at a punishing pace. Sansa moaned loudly, squeezing her hands around his as he pounded into her body.

“This is what you wanted, right?! You want your brother to fuck you then so be it!” Jon yelled, his voice echoing around the room along with the sounds of his skin slapping hers.

“Yes! Yes!” Sansa cried happily, basking in the sweet pleasure that raked through her nerves.

“I won’t stop, Sansa! I’ve got you and I’m not letting go, no one else can have you!” Jon declared heatedly, squeezing her hands.

“I want no one else but you!” she professed, tears of happiness welling in her eyes. She craned her neck up and he met her half way, tangling their tongues together in a wet and hot kiss. “I love you.”

Jon pulled back to stare into her eyes, searching them with widen eyes and a gleam of wetness in them. “I love you. Gods, I know it’s wrong, but I love you!” Jon uttered passionately, moving to kiss along the column of her neck as he halted his hips to start a slower pace.

Sansa cooed at the sweet torture of his slowed thrusts. They were making love now.

Her peak came upon her out of nowhere, bursting white across her eyes and seizing her body in ripples of pleasure. Jon groaned at how tight she became around him. He continued his slow pace, burning for a release though he seemed to intend to deny himself it. Sansa clung to his hands, mewing and cooing as her peak was slowly prolonged by his movements, his pelvic bone rubbing against her swollen clit by each thrust.

“Are you on birth control?” Jon suddenly asked, bringing her out of the haze her peak left behind to see his hair curling up more and dampen with sweat.

“No.”

“Good,” Jon muttered then bit his lip. Sansa fluttered around his cock at the thought that he wanted to cum in her without protection.

That morning after she feared she might be pregnant, she stared at the mix of blood and cum on her sheets as she thought about what she should do. Would douching help?

Jon had come to her after showering, looking sheepish and shameful as he looked between her and her sheets. He had asked her if she was on birth control then too. There was a split look on his face, one half was fearful at the prospect that she could get pregnant while the other…the other looked hopeful. Jeyne Poole, her best friend got her a morning after pill that afternoon. Her parents owned a pharmacy in town.

Sometimes Sansa wondered if Jon would have left her as he did if she had gotten pregnant, if she hadn’t taken the morning after pill. Half of her wished she hadn’t so she could have had his baby.

“Put a baby in me, Jon!” Sansa cried out, making her inner muscles clench around his pumping cock.

“I intend to!” Jon responded back, grunting at her tightness then he was pulsing inside her.

Her name left his lips as he came, rutting into her as he spurted shots of sperm into her cunt. Sansa sighed in relief, feeling quite loose and relaxed now. She gazed at Jon as he worked through his release then opened his eyes to stare into hers. “I love you,” she said again, wanting him to know how much she truly loved and cared for him.

Jon nodded then breathlessly repeated, “I love you, truly and utterly…”

The only woman he could ever love…

She intended to keep it that way…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked how this one turned out, and I usually don't care for modern universe stories for these two. So Sansa is a bit obsessed with Jon and he was running away from her because though he loves her, he feels guilty for the act of incest they committed. Also if anyone's curious, the paper she showed him was stating who she was and if she had any sexual diseases or whatnot. 
> 
> One of Jon's friends (I'm thinking Grenn) suggested he do an 'anonymous meetup' to relax. Sansa learns this with her PI and joins the site, making sure she matches with him (computer hacking?) so that's kind of the whole shtick. 
> 
> Another reason I didn't put a real summary is because I didn't want to give away the plot-twist of the story. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed and let me know whatcha think! ^_~


End file.
